


Kill Ratio

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character Study, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s04e12 A New Man, Gen, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-21
Updated: 2007-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was calculate.</p></blockquote>





	Kill Ratio

Forty-three kills. Buffy had reluctantly admitted that number to Professor Walsh and him. She had become even more embarrassed when it had become clear that was her total over the course of a month.

It had taken him over five months to take down seventeen hostiles and until three hours earlier, he had been immensely proud of the fact.

She didn't need him or The Initiative. She was a one-woman army, more proficient than he could ever hope to be. He had no idea who she really was.

A chill overtook him. He didn't know who he was either, anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was calculate.


End file.
